


Trope: Wrong Number AU (Le Joe)

by dontbevain



Category: Casino Royale (1967), Hannibal (TV), James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Shooting Dogs (2005)
Genre: Accidental Exhibitionism, Accidental Voyeurism, Exhibitionism, Hannibal Extended Universe, Heu, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Out of Character, PWP, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pair, Rare Pairings, Rare Relationships, Sex Toys, Strangers, Strangers to Lovers, Texting the wrong number, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, rare meat, wrathofthetrope, wrong number trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbevain/pseuds/dontbevain
Summary: He takes another drag of his cigarette as he stares at the photo for a long moment. Then he looks up, seeing nothing but dick in his mind’s eye and says, “Fuck.”
Relationships: Joe Connor/Jean Duran, Le Chiffre/Joe Connor, Le Joe, Royale Dogs, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56
Collections: WrathOfTheTrope





	Trope: Wrong Number AU (Le Joe)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wrong # AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/696031) by GeminoQ_Q. 



> [GeminoQ_Q](https://twitter.com/geminoq_q/status/1307535124343349248?s=21) drew a comic for a prompt inspired by this [Twitter thread](https://twitter.com/indy79345870/status/1306484315606351874). Thank you [hellostarboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellostarboy/pseuds/hellostarboy) for showing us the thread!

Jean is out on his balcony, smoking a cigarette when his phone pings to alert him of a text. He just set up his burner phone. No one should have this UK number yet, but there’s a message waiting for him. He lets the cigarette hang from his lips as he opens it out of curiosity. It’s a picture of a penis. More specifically, it’s an erection. The camera is angled downwards to show a man reclined in bed, holding his cock up at the base. Pale, muscled thighs frame the drooling penis.

He takes another drag of his cigarette as he stares at the photo for a long moment. Then he looks up, seeing nothing but dick in his mind’s eye and says, “Fuck.” There’s no message with the picture, but he knows it’s not for him. Whoever has this number must have changed it if they were receiving unsolicited pictures of dicks. 

He looks at the picture a little more closely. It’s a nice looking cock, sort of pretty if you can call an erection by that descriptor. It’s slender, uncut and flushed red at the tip where it was peeking out from under the foreskin. The tip was wet with precome, and he licks his lips unconsciously. Should he tell the man that he has the wrong number or ignore it? Before he can make a decision, another picture text comes through. The stranger is perched on the edge of his bed with his legs spread in front of a mirror now—what a lovely picture he makes.

He’s a gorgeous young man with curly brown hair, a mess atop his head. His fit, lithe body is pale and nearly hairless. His cheeks and chest are flushed a lovely pink, and he doesn’t have to guess how far down it goes. It trails past pert little nipples, fading down towards his groin. His hand is a blur, stroking his dick. His head is thrown back, facial expression mid ecstasy, and Jean finds himself wanting to know what he sounds like.

Jean continues to stare at the picture and adjusts the front of his jeans. The photos are obviously not for him, and he should probably ignore it. He thinks perhaps the man will realize he has the wrong number when suddenly his phone is ringing. It’s the pretty man FaceTiming him. Jean is so startled to see his phone ringing that he fumbles his grip, his finger accidentally sliding to accept the video call. 

“Shit!” He swears as he drops the phone. His sunglasses fall off his face as he struggles to pick up his phone. He hears the man laughing on the line. A soft British accent calls out to him. “Daniel, you there? Is my cock so fantastic that it stunned you?”

Jean picks up his phone, orienting the camera to face him. The teasing man immediately stops laughing, and it’s his turn to fumble his phone, flashing Jean another tantalizing peek of his naked flesh. When his face reappears, he looks a little angry though Jean can’t imagine why; he isn’t the one texting dick pictures to strangers. 

“Oh my god, you’re not Daniel. What the fuck?”

“What the fuck, indeed,” Jean replies; his cheeks felt warm. “You have the wrong number.”

“No shit, Sherlock!” The man cried out. He was still flushed that alluring shade of pink, though for different reasons now. “Why did you pick up?”

“It was an accident.” Jean frowned down into the phone. “It’s a new phone. Who texts someone without checking the number?”

“What? This number is saved under- under the person who I was trying to- “

“Sext?” Jean finished for him with a smirk and a wink. He couldn’t help but tease the man if only to bring out that delightful shade of red that he would love to see in person. The other man is frowning into his phone and swiping across the screen.

\----

Joe couldn't believe his luck as he scrolled through his contact list. He was just trying to have a good wank and maybe get Daniel on chat for a little mutual satisfaction. Instead, he got the wrong number, and the man on the line was sassing him! Did Daniel change his number? It’s been a few weeks since their last video call. That fucking wanker. A rumbling chuckle pulled his attention back to the face staring up from his phone.

“Fucking tosser changed his number on me.” His brown curls flopped into his scowling eyes as his cheeks and neck burn involuntarily. Joe is a little pissed off at getting ghosted. Suddenly, he’s aware of how naked he is. Oh god, he sent this stranger pictures of himself masturbating.

“Shit, this isn’t exactly how I pictured my evening. Sorry, I’ll just-” Joe isn’t ashamed of his body. He takes pride in his appearance. He’s not unaware of the leering looks he gets from men and women, but Joe is usually a little more in control of how he presents himself. 

“What’s your name?” The man cuts through his thoughts. His voice is deep, gravelly with a European accent he can’t place. Joe looks at him in surprise and studies the face staring back at him. He’s quite handsome. His hair is neatly slicked to the side, revealing a scarred, milky blue left eye, a contrast to the amber of his other one. Sharp cheekbones stand out along with wide, curved lips. He looks a little dangerous despite his friendly smile. 

“I’ve seen a lot of you without knowing your name. I’m Jean.” He offers, holding up a cigarette to his mouth. Joe watches the way his lips curl around that cigarette for a drag, and his mind imagines that mouth wrapping around something else. Joe shakes his head a bit and coughs out his name. He’s feeling strangely shy now that the momentary shock has receded, and averts his eyes.

“Don’t tell me you’re shy after the show I just got.” Jean teases. Joe barks out a laugh and bites his lower lip coyly.

“Observe or participate?” He retorts back. Joe falls back onto the bed; his curls pool around his head like a halo. He angles his phone to show off his upper chest and runs his other hand up his body to tweak his nipples. His erection flagged a little, but he was still pretty horny. “Are you, in this very moment, observing or participating?”

\----

Jean licks his lips, mouth suddenly feeling dry. He hadn’t expected his teasing to go anywhere but damned if he was going to pass up this opportunity. He wasn’t really sure why he asked for the man’s name. Jean hadn’t even planned to answer his phone. Was he going to do this? Was he about to have phone sex with a stranger? A very naked and sexy stranger who was inviting him to mutual masturbation over video chat.

“Participating.” Jean croaks out. He swallows hard when Joe smiles at him devilishly. “I- uh, I suppose that I am participating.” 

“Why don’t you go get comfortable for me, darling?” Joe flashes him a grin full of promise. His view of Joe tilts, following his motions to prop his phone up on his nightstand. There’s a bit of rustling as Joe angles the camera towards his bed. Jean watches Joe arrange himself comfortably to give him a nice view. His hands freely roam his body lightly, waiting for Jean to join him.

Jean quickly snuffs out his cigarette in the ashtray outside. His hair gets ruffled as he struggles to pull his t-shirt off one-handed. Joe hums appreciatively when Jean’s chest hair is revealed. Jean props his mobile on the charging stand on his night table and begins to remove his jeans and boxer briefs. He palms his stiffening dick in front of the camera for Joe to watch. His other hand tugs and squeezes his sack gently. A shiver of thrill runs through his body as he watches Joe touching himself to his show. He pulls out a bottle of lube from his dresser before lying down.

Jean wets his hand with lube, wrapping it around his erection. His body responds hotly to the way Joe moans as he touches his body. Joe is pinching and tugging his nipples red, his teeth biting down on his bottom lip. He watches Joe’s leaking cock twitch as he teases himself. He brings a hand up to tweak his nipples in imitation. What a tempting image Joe presents.

“Do you like watching me?” Joe gasps out, hooded eyes looking at him through the phone. Jean is running his lubed fingers lightly up and down his length. He gazes intently as Joe snakes a hand between his legs, past his balls to rub the sensitive skin of his taint. His back arches beautifully, legs spreading for more access. “I like the way you look at me touching myself. You look like you want to devour me whole. Your mouth looks perfect for it.”

Jean groans loudly, his cock throbs in his hand at those words. He’s not wrong. Jean wants to lick and suck those nipples, nibble at the peaks until they’re sore from stimulation. Maybe that’s all he would give Joe, denying him other sensations, and edging him to orgasm. If he were feeling generous, he might use his mouth to suck Joe’s pretty, pink cock, and he tells him so, enjoying the answering moans of yes, yes, yes.

\----

Joe is panting, a light sheen of sweat forming across his body; his damp curls started sticking to his forehead. His nipples throbs with arousal from Jean’s descriptions. Fuck, Jean also has a delicious looking cock. It’s a thick, veiny cock, uncut too. His mouth waters, thinking about sucking on that cock. He’s tempted by the way Jean pulls his foreskin back to thumb at the plump tip. He really wants to suck that dick. Feeling the desire to suck on something, Joe reaches for the lube on his night table and opens the drawer. Inside is a row of clean dildos and plugs. Joe pulls out a silicone cock that looks as close as he’ll get to Jean’s erection. 

“Fuck, are you kidding me? Show me what you can do with that, baby.” Jean’s voice is rough and breathless. Spurred on by Jean’s reaction, he takes his time tonguing the slit, phantom teasing the man on the other side of the screen. He’s messy, leaving wet, sloppy trails of spit on the surface as he sucks along the shaft. They both giggle a little when Jean fumbles to pump more lube into his hand. Too much squirts out, the mess spilling over his fingers and groin, onto the bedspread. 

“Comon’, put it in your mouth, darling.” Joe shivers at the command and looks Jean in the eye before sliding the dildo past his lips, wet with spit. He slurps around the tip as he pumps his length with a lubed hand. Joe groans around the girth, pushing more of the length into his mouth and imagines tasting skin instead of silicone. 

\----

Jean is going out of his mind for this wild boy. His mouth is open, panting with the desire to feel the pressure of Joe’s tongue and lips. He didn’t think Joe could get any sexier, and then he pulls out a fake cock to suck on. It doesn’t get past him that it looks similar to his own and fuck, if his dick doesn’t dribble more precome.

Jean can’t stop swearing or groaning as he watches Joe suck on the tip of the dildo. His hand is so wet as it wraps around the head of his cock, trying to mimic Joe’s actions. He thinks about sliding his dick into that hot, wet mouth. If he were there, he would take his time tracing his mouth with the tip of his cock, letting him get a taste before he fucked those lips swollen. Jean wanted to see how much Joe could take; if he could get him to deepthroat his cock.

As if Joe could hear his thoughts, or maybe he’s been babbling out loud again, Joe sucks that dildo down until he’s almost choking on it. His lips are so red, stretched around it. His cheeks and chest are flushed red from exertion. Jean’s hand works his cock faster, tighter. His hips are thrusting up into his hand, the slick sound of his dick getting pumped and Joe choking fill his ears.

“Fuck your hand faster, Joe.” He grunts out, on the edge of orgasm. Joe throws the dildo aside and takes himself with both hands. “Show me how you’d want me to touch you if I was there.”

\----

Joe had no idea that he liked getting ordered around so much, or maybe it was just this man. With the dildo tossed aside, he has both hands free to jerk off. He fucks into the tight grip of his hand, paying attention to the sensitive tip. The other hand rubs and squeezes his sack. He moans loudly, letting go to rub his perineum firmly. 

“Fuck, keep going.” He hears the other man growl through the phone. Joe props a leg up to rub at his hole with lubed fingers. He massages the rim until he’s relaxed enough to bear down. Joe gasps as he slips a finger past the furled ring of muscles. He pictures Jean’s large, tanned hands in place of his. They’re jerking him off faster, one finger sliding inside, rubbing the inside of his silky hot hole. He needs to feel fuller and inserts another finger. 

“Show me how you’d fuck me raw,” Joe gasps out. Jean’s hand is a blur on the screen. That must be Jean’s breaking point because Joe watches his body tense up, his cock spurts come across his belly, and some of it lands in his chest hair. The grunts and sounds of flesh slapping against flesh make Joe desperate to finish. Joe swears at the sight, feeling his orgasm fill his body with euphoria. 

\----

“Holy shit,’ Jean grunts out. He strokes himself through his orgasm, shivers coursing through his body at the overstimulation. Come dribbles down the side as he lets go of his throbbing cock.

“Come for me, Joe,” he orders hoarsely. As though waiting for permission, Joe cries out, coming hard, his hole clenched tightly around his fingers. He whimpers softly, pulling his fingers out to gently play with his rim, body twitching at the sensations. Jean’s spent cock twitches against his belly, too soon to get hard again. They stare at each other, silent except for the sounds of panting, trying to regain their breath.

“As soon as you can walk, you’re coming over here for round two.’ Joe demands.

“Yea, ok. Whatever you want.” He chuckles breathlessly. Jean knows he’ll do anything Joe wants.


End file.
